Forbidden Romance
by vintage.fashionista
Summary: Jason and Elizabeth were happily married. They had a family. Until one day he met a woman and everything changed. Jason/Courtney. AU. Not for Liason fans!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Forbidden Romance  
Author: Mic  
Pairings: Jason/Courtney  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 532

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or anything to do with it.

Summary: Jason and Elizabeth were happily married. They had a family. Until one day he met a woman and everything changed. Jason/Courtney. AU.

Chapter 1

Another fight, it seemed like that's all they do lately. Jason had to leave. He needed some space from her. He could not fathom why they kept getting into these stupid arguments. Elizabeth truly loved him. He knew that in his heart, but for some unknown reason they were falling apart. Maybe it was that he was at work too much? Honestly, he had know idea why she was like this.

Jason did not know how he got to the docks. He was just there. That was his place he walked to in order to clear his mind. Jason was looking at the water to process the fight he and his wife just had. He could not even remember what they were fighting about. Jason knew he should have stayed and worked it out, but Elizabeth was not being reasonable. He looked at his watch and realized how late it was. Jason knew it was time to go home and face the problem. He turned to walk up the stairs when he saw the most stunning woman.

Courtney looked down to his pair of gorgeous, piercing blue eyes staring up at her. The wind was literally knocked out of her. Never in her life had she seen someone like him. She continued her walk down the steps toward this unknown man. Courtney realized she should be careful around a strange man in a town she had never been in. However, she knew in her heart that this man was going to change her life. She could not explain why she felt that way.

"Hi." It was all she could say with that look he was giving her. It was a look that made her feel wonderful and terrified at the exact same time. Yes, he was certainly going to impact her life.

"Hello. Are you lost?" Jason knew this beauty was not from around here. It was a small town, and he would have remembered her. She was not easy to forget. There was something in her eyes. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was magically.

Courtney loved how caring the question was. It was simple, but his voice sounded as if he wanted to help in any way. She wanted to take him up on his offer, but she was too independent. "I'm looking for a pay phone. My car broke down." As soon as the words were out she realized she shouldn't have told a strange man that she was stranded, especially at this time of night. In her heart, she knew she could trust him.

"It is right over there on that wall. Do you want me to wait with you?" Jason was desperately hoping she would say yes. He wanted to get to know whoever this woman was.

"No, thank you. I just need a tow truck and everything will be fine." She smiled at him. Courtney really did appreciate his kindness. Courtney knew that if he stayed she would never get anywhere with trying to get her car fixed. She turned and walked to the pay phone. Quickly she made her call, and when she looked up she realized that blue eyes were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Forbidden Romance  
Author: Mic  
Pairings: Jason/Courtney  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 1,250

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or anything to do with it.

Summary: Jason and Elizabeth were happily married. They had a family. Until one day he met a woman and everything changed. Jason/Courtney. AU.

Author's Note: OK, so here is the next chapter. I'm not so sure about it. I don't think it is the best. So PLEASE let me know what you think. I hope you like it!!!

Chapter 2

All night the only thing that Courtney could think about was the man that she had run into. She had luckily gotten her car fix, but for some reason she did not want to leave this town. Port Charles was drawing Courtney to stay.

After Jason got home, he and Elizabeth had yet another fight. Elizabeth had been pissed that he left. Jason was so tired of fighting. He didn't think there was any love still in his marriage. The only reason he still there was because of Jake. That little boy deserved to have two loving parents, which he did. However, he also deserved to have parents who were in love and happy. Jake didn't have that anymore. Elizabeth and he had not been happy for a long time, but neither would admit to the other.

Jason was walking into Kelly's when he saw the mysterious blond woman from the night before. Courtney stopped walking when she saw him. They just stood there staring at one another. Finally, Courtney couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Hi, again."

"Hey. How are you?" Jason could barely find the words to speak.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Courtney had no idea where this conversation was going to go. It felt awkward and yet she had to know more about this man.

"I'm ok. What's your name?" Jason was starting to feel like his normal self again. Not the person who he had become over the last couple of years. He knew that it was because of this woman somehow.

"Courtney. Courtney Matthews." Courtney was starting to become more confident in her. She had always been an independent person, but the last couple of years had been extremely difficult. Being near this man was somehow making her feel like she used to be. Before everything had happened.

"It's nice to meet you Courtney. I'm Jason."

Jason. She now had a name to put with those wonderful blue eyes, the eyes that had haunted her dreams the night before. "It's nice to meet you too."

Jason couldn't stop staring at her. She was gorgeous, but there was something in her eyes that especially intrigued him. "So, where are you headed to this morning?"

"I'm actually looking for a place to live. I decided to stay here. There seems something special about this little town." Courtney hoped that Jason would be part of her life here. Even if it was just a small part such as running into each other at Kelly's.

Jason was so happy to hear that Courtney was staying in town. "Well, if you need any help finding a place, I have lived here my most of my life."

Courtney desperately wanted to take him up on his offer, but something caught her eye before she could say yes. Jason was wearing a wedding ring. He was married. Courtney knew that nothing could ever happen between them, but nobody ever said that married men couldn't have friends. Even if they were single, female friends. "You know that would be really helpful."

Jason was so glad that she was willing to take his help. "Aright, let's go then." Jason led Courtney towards his car.

On the way Jason pulled out his cell phone and called Stan. "Hey, Stan. I need you to look up apartments for lease."

"Does this mean you are finally leaving Elizabeth? Good for you man. You have been miserable way too long."

"No, I'm not. It's for a friend."

"Ok, well I'll send you a list."

With that Jason hung up the phone. He looked over at Courtney who clearly heard what Stan had said.

Courtney hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but it was hard to not hear. "So, was that you realtor or something?" Courtney had to make some sort of conversation.

"No. Just a guy who works for me." Jason wasn't sure he liked where this was headed. How would she react to what he does for a living?

"Oh, what do you do?" Courtney was intrigued. There was so much to learn about this man. That was the great thing about new towns, making new friends. That was all they would ever be, just friends.

"I'm in the coffee business." Jason knew she would eventually find out who he really was, but for now he just wanted to get to know her. "What brought you to Port Charles?"

"Nothing really. My car broke down outside of town last night. I have been trying to find a place to settle down for awhile and this seems like a nice little town." Courtney really had no desire to talk about her past. "How long have you been married?" She knew it was a bold question, but she really wanted to know more about him.

"What?" Jason was taken aback by the question.

Courtney pointed to Jason's wedding band. "How long have you been married?"

"Umm…a little over two years." Elizabeth was not something Jason wanted to talk about.

"That's great. Do you have kids?"

"One, his names Jake. He is nine months old." Jason had a small smile on his face when he thought about his son.

Courtney was glad to see Jason's eyes sparkle a little when mentioning his son. Something that had not happened when talking about his wife.

Before she could ask any more questions, Jason announced that they had arrived to their destination. Courtney and Jason both got out of the car. They walked into the apartment building. Courtney looked around the lobby. This place seemed really fancy and out of her price range. They took the elevator up to the loft where the landlady showed them around. Courtney fell in love as soon as she saw the loft. It was everything she has ever wanted.

"It is beautiful. How much is the rent?" Courtney looked towards the landlady.

"1200 a month."

"Thank you for showing it to us, but I'm going to have to pass." Courtney was so disappointed that she couldn't afford the loft. It would have been perfect.

Jason saw how disappointed she was when she heard the amount. "Can you give us a minute?" He needed to talk to Courtney privately. The landlady quietly left them alone.

"Well, I think we better keep looking." Courtney said has she looked up at Jason who was staring at her.

"Do you like it?" Jason needed to know if she loved it has much as he thought she did.

"God, Jason. I love it, but there is no way I can afford this place. So we will just have to

keep looking. Unless you need to get home, I can finish by myself." Courtney stopped herself from talking when she realized she was rambling.

"I can pay for it." Jason offered.

"No, Jason. There is no way I could accept that from you. It is too much." Courtney wished she could because she loved the loft so much. But she could not take that much money from Jason.

"It wouldn't be a problem. I would be happy to do it." Jason knew that the only reason he was offing was to make sure she stayed in town. Jason was quickly being drawn into this beauty.

"Why? Jason, why would you have to do that?" Courtney had to know why Jason was almost insisting she take the offer.

Jason looked at her before answering. "Because of this." He grabbed her face and brought her lips to his in the most passionate kiss either had ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Forbidden Romance  
Author: Mic  
Pairings: Jason/Courtney  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 671

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or anything to do with it.

Summary: Jason and Elizabeth were happily married. They had a family. Until one day he met a woman and everything changed. Jason/Courtney. AU.

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone you reviewed. Sorry it took me so long to update. I know it is short, but I'm trying to figure out where I want this story to go. This chapter is kind of a filler. Hopefully, I will have some more soon. Please let me know what you think. Also, if you have any ideas of where you want the story to go please let me know. I will take it into consideration. Anyway, here it is.

Chapter 3

Courtney and Jason stood there kissing for what seemed an eternity. Courtney finally broke away to catch her breathe. Courtney stood staring into Jason's amazing blue eyes. She couldn't believe she had just kissed a marry man. The worst part was all she wanted to do was continue kissing him.

Jason stood and watched all the emotions run over her face. He wanted to kiss her again, but knew that they were going to have to talk about this. "Courtney, are you ok?"

Courtney looked down at the floor. "No, Jason. I am not ok. You are married. I can't do this. I can't be the other woman. I'm not that type of a person." Courtney felt so guilty. If this continued any longer she would the reason that Jason's family fell apart.

"Courtney, it doesn't have to be like that. My marriage is over. The only reason Elizabeth and I are still together is because of Jake. There is nothing between Elizabeth and me anymore. I have felt more alive in the last two days, knowing you then I have in the last two years." Jason was willing to do anything to get Courtney to stay with him.

Courtney really wished that what Jason was saying was true. "I really want to be with you. I want to get to know you better, but how can I do that knowing that I am separating a family. However this ends is not going to turn out well for your son. It will hurt him."Someone had to stay reasonable and that person was Courtney.

Jason knew that Jake would get hurt, but that would come no matter what. When Elizabeth and he got divorced Jake would be hurt. "When I get divorced, Jake will be hurt. It won't be because of you. I want you, Courtney. I think more then I have ever wanted anyone."

Courtney felt her will breaking. She wanted Jason. "Jason, I still don't know."

"Listen, we don't have to do anything you don't want to. I just want to get to know you. You need a place to live. I will help you afford this place. It is a good neighborhood and I wouldn't feel comfortable with you living someplace else." Jason could see Courtney was thinking it over.

Courtney loved the loft. She also knew that without Jason's help she couldn't afford it. "Ok, I will stay here, but I have a few conditions." She knew that she had to put some restrictions on this relationship, at least for now.

Jason felt himself become overwhelmed with joy. He knew he would agree to anything. "Ok, what are your conditions?"

"One is I will eventually pay you back for any money you lend me. If I don't I would feel like a whore. Two is for now I just want to get to know you and for you to know me. I don't want to sleep with you at least not yet. Three is even though I don't want to have sex you don't stop kissing me." Courtney felt her whole face turn red during her little speech. She couldn't believe that she had been that blunt. She nervously looked up at Jason and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Jason walked up to Courtney and gently tucked another piece of hair behind her ear. He took her face in his hands and brought her lips up to his. He put a sweet and gentle kiss on her lips. Courtney kissed him back. Jason pulled away before it turned too passionate. "Ok, as long as you're here I agree."

Courtney smiled up at him. Jason loved her smile, the way it reached all the way up to her eyes. He knew he would do anything to make her smile like that. "Well, I guess we should to the landlady we are taking this place."

Courtney just continued to smile at him. "I guess we should."

Jason took Courtney's hand and they walked out of the loft.


End file.
